ldeedsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mage House Rules
Dots Attribute Dots ' ● Poor. Un-exercised, unpracticed or inept. ● ● Average. The result of occasional effort or application. ● ● ● Good. Regular practice or effort, or naturally talented. ● ● ● ● Exceptional. Frequently applied, tested and honed, or naturally gifted. ● ● ● ● ● Outstanding. The peak of human capability. Continuously exercised or naturally blessed. '''Skill Dots ' ● Novice. Basic knowledge and/or techniques. ● ● Practitioner. Solid working knowledge and/or techniques. ● ● ● Professional. Broad, detailed knowledge and/or techniques. ● ● ● ● Expert. Exceptional depth of knowledge and/or techniques. ● ● ● ● ● Master. Unsurpassed depth of knowledge and/or techniques. A leader in the field. 'Status Dots ' Status is indicative of your standing with other people. By default, someone knows you if you have status and you can not have Status that is "unknown" to everyone. This is a brief guide to clarify who knows what, at what level of status. - All statements are general but should be considered to be , "within reason". IE: A Mortal, of course, will not know a Mage has Mysterium Status 3 unless told...but any other Mage in the city will. - Anyone of higher status in the group recognizes someone of lower status in the same group, automatically. ● The character is known to a select subset of the group. Only those of this subset recognize you. ● ● The majority of the group in the city recognizes the character’s face and can recall her exploits. Your status group now knows who you are and what you have done. ● ● ● The character’s deeds are known to all in the local group, even in other nearby cities. Anyone in the city now knows your affiliation with this group. ● ● ● ● Word of the character’s exploits has traveled far, and her name is known in cities around the country. As above but also; People of Importance in the group (3+ Status) from around the country know you. ● ● ● ● ● The character’s name and face are synonymous with her group; her exploits are taught to new members of the group. As above but also; You are a true example of your groups beliefs. Anyone, anywhere will know of you. '''General Rules Degenerations and Sins *Some sins are not comitted for selfish gain, but are comitted because they are necessary actions to save some one or prevent greater harm. As such, at the ST's discretion the roll maybe given up to a +3 on the degeneration roll. Purchasing Property/Vehicles *You will be charged monthly based on your resources dots until you have paid off the dots. Meaning you will have no extra monthly income to buy anything extra, keep that in mind. Turning property into Sanctums/Hallows etc. *You are limited by the size of the building you are turning into as far as size goes. *You may have as much security as possible as long as you are able to justify it. *Hallows MUST be on top of a ley line. Resources *You may store up the extra resources you have not spent each month. Occult *'May not be higher than 3 at Creation and will require the most supreme of justifications.' Empathy *If you post ::looks to ~Loki~ like he is a moron with 5 heads:: you have jsut granted every single person in the room a free critical success on Wits+Emp. If you wish to prevent this instead ::gives ~Loki~ a look::. Crafts *You receive one free specialty in crafts for the first dot you take in it. This does not apply to any other dot. You may only craft things that have a resource value equal to or lower than your craft skill, you may also only craft with in what ever specialty you have. E.g. if you are Craft 2 you may craft a Rapier as it is resources 2 required. Mentor *All characters start with 1 NPC as a mentor they then must decide what benefit their mentor grants them. The mentor may do the following per dot in Mentor taken: #2 skills #2 fighting style merits #1 skill and 1 fighting style merit #1 "creation only" merit #1 Attribute #1 Arcana (and associated rotes) #2 levels of Status they will use to assist you. #2 dots of Allies or Contacts at the mentor's disposal #Legacy Instructor (Teaches Attainments) 'Arcane Experience Point (AXP) System' Arcane XP (AXP) is an alternate XP system used to represent special arcane advancement. AXP can be spent on Gnosis and Arcana. Only 4 AXP can be earned per month. How do I earn AXP? : A character earns AXP in two ways: *For 10+ hours IC in one week you will gain 1AXP automatically. *Being exposed to matters of the Arcane though Storylines, such as; Casting spells from an arcanum many times, finding tomes, interacting with vastly powerful supernal beings, etc. (See page 331 of Mage Core for more information) **If your character learns more AXP worthy events in a single month than the cap allows, they can shift it to the next month. This will be explained as the information taking time to process, whether by rereading a journal, mulling over thoughts, et cetra. It takes time to adjust to something that changes the very fabric of how you understand the world. Spending your AXP *AXP is used ONLY to purchase Gnosis and Arcanum dots. *For Gnosis you must pay at least half of the dots cost in AXP. **Example: A PC wants to buy Gnosis 3 (24xp) he must spend at least 12 AXP on the purchase (the other 12 XP coming from his normal pool) *With Arcane dots you may spend any amount of AXP you wish from 0 AXP to the full cost. **Example:A PC wants to buy Time 2 (16 xp) but only has 12 xp, they can add 4 AXP to reach the 16xp required *Arcane Experience spent to purchase an Arcana dot will not count towards Spent XP for the purpose of raising Gnosis. **In the above example, the PC would be concidered to have spent 8 XP in an effort to move closer to raising his Gnosis. Banned Stuff *Dirty Fighting is banned Category:Mage New Orleans